


The Phantom Visage

by Swalublue



Series: The Visage Series [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Love, Multi, Other, Secrets, Tradgey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: Danny's life takes another twist when his family makes a sudden change of fate. And have to go to Dimmesdale, California and find his cousin. Who's been living on his own for the last 8 months since his parents death at Turner's ravine. Only he's a strange child, but his enemies aren't two far behind. Book 3
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma & Poof Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma & Timmy Turner, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Timmy Turner, Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters & Danny Fenton
Series: The Visage Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144106
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A Fairly Oddparents/Danny Phantom Crossover.   
Book 3 in the Visage Series. Sequel to ‘A Visage of Revenge’ and ‘A Visage of Hope’   
Prologue  
The wind was rather still in the early morning. Swaying through the wheat field it was rather calming. “You know,” a woman’s voice broke through the early silence. She clicked a button on her suits which removed the helmet she wore. Revealing her face with a sway of black hair cut at her ears. Her green eyes focused on the boy who she sat next to. Both of them sat on a hoverboard overlooking a wheat field as the sun was peeking over the mountain's peak. “We’ve been so busy hunting for Daniel, Plasmus. I forgot what it was like. It’s nice.” Danny Fenton nodded his head at the woman in agreement.   
“I know what you mean,” he admitted. Looking down at the silent world was their perfect nightmare. Valarie placed her head on his shoulders. “Sometimes-”   
“Hun relax,” Valrie spoke. “One thing at a time. First, we have to go and see what’s going on with your cousin. Figure out what these wand-wavers are and then we can start searching for your mythical girlfriend. After we find and stop Daniel and Plasmus.” Danny could only roll his eyes at her, but Valriea ignored him. “Besides...we should probably head back to the GAV before your folks notice we're gone.”   
“We could, but I’d rather just enjoy the quiet while we can,” Danny said. Both of them were exhausted as the journey only seemed to keep getting longer. How close were they to the end? It was a question on their mind that neither of them could respond to. Neither of them spoke another word and just enjoyed the utter silence that formed between them. Out of everyone in his life, Valrie had truly become the closest he had to someone who understood him. Not even his two best-friends could come anywhere near as close as he was with her. In the back of his mind, the worries melted away...even if only for a little way.   
They stayed like that for some time enjoying the world's natural serenity. Valerie looked down at her wrist in her suit. “We need to get back as it looks like your sister is up. Damn, I was enjoying myself too.” She grumbled Danny could only chuckle at her.   
“If you’d please madam,” Danny held out this hand.   
“Such a gentleman,” she replied. Taking Danny’s hand in hers he flew off the hoverboard. “Well let’s go turbo-boy.” With that, he rushed the two of them at near Mach-2 speeds. Both of them phased through the room in the GAV which also had a convenient camper mode. Something his dad installed. And landed in the room Danny turned himself human again. Valarie made her suit disappear into a small round ring she wore. As the door swung open and Danny’s sister walked through the door. Noticed the two of them were breathing heavily.   
“It’s not what you think,” both of them said in sync.   
“Look what you two do is none of my business just don’t bring me any nieces or nephews. As you two are too young to be parents...and I’m not ready to be an aunt. I’m 16,” Jazz replied. She wore a white shirt with matching colored shorts. “Look mom and dad are still asleep I just wanted to talk to you Danny about Timmy. I’m a little nervous and worried.” She explained with a smile.   
“Ah,” Valerie said. She placed one hand on Danny’s shoulders. “Remember what I said. We'll find her...both of them.” Danny gave a grin and she replied with her one before walking out of the room. Jazz raised an eyebrow but didn’t push her luck forward.   
I  
Wanda Fairywinkle popped her head into the boy’s room. Timmy was floating in the air looking over a comic book. She knew he wasn’t just going to disappear, but she couldn't help, but be worried. He turned his head, “What?” Timmy asked. He truly hadn’t been the same since his parent's death.   
“You ready for school?”   
“Yup,” Timmy said. “Just reading the last Crimson Chin issue for the month.” He grumbled, but she could only hug him. He nuzzled her back.  
“Just remember I'll always be there. Poof’s gone off to school so it's time to make sure you're not late…”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
It was a quiet four-day trip across America's heartland. Not a lot of noise was made in the GAV, but it wasn’t unproductive. Danny and Valerie had been hard at work surfing the internet for anything they could find on these so-called ‘Wand-Wavers’. A promiscuous question that had no end. But left the two with a myriad of possibilities on what was so special about them. Why did it affect his cousin? And what did the old-man know? It was an irritating grind, but Danny could only drop the book. Valrie turned her head from the floor. “You look about as sick as I am. You know for a guy in his sixties with a very succinct way of speaking. He’s rather vague on this. ‘Find the wand-wavers and see if he’s okay.’ Helpful,” Valrie complained.   
Danny could only chuckle at her as he closed the books. Both of them leaned against the bed. All around them electrical devices, books, papers. The room was cluttered from their four days of work. Hours upon hours and it only really left a few possibilities. None of which was particularly appealing. “Relax. We're going to find my cousin at some point. For some reason, Jazz is ripping her hair out over this. He’s a ten-year-old kid he can’t do that much.”   
“True,” she said. “Too true. Wanna go ahead and see what this city looks like. I mean with your speed. We could reach the town in an hour max if that.” Danny gave a grin, “You know me too well.” With that, the two of them stood up from the floor. Using the ring around her neck the blood-red battle suit appeared around her body. Danny could only grin grabbing onto her shoulders. He focused deeply on creating ghostly clones of them and flying off with his girlfriend in two. Once outside the GAV, a giant hoverboard appeared under Valerie's feet. “Up and em ghost-boy. We mustn't be late...or have your parents find us.”  
Danny could only roll his eyes with the two of them blasted off at Mach 2 speed. Leaving behind the GAV his parents wouldn't notice the difference. After all, it was only going to be a straight-through road till they reached the city.   
II  
Life hadn’t been too keen for the Cosma’s. It was strange how one could do everything right and yet still suffer. Wanda and Cosmo sat in silence with their toddler. Who was unhappy. He was nuzzled between the two of them and they held him. He was never going to be the same. And sometimes they were unsure of what to do for him. Wanda’s hand was messing with his hair as she and her husband released soft grains of magic. Filling the air with a warm buzz like the slow dripping melt of chocolate on a hut Sunday day. And he slowly absorbed it, “Too long in his human form?” Cosmo asked only to receive a nod from his wife. “Well I mean he could always go to school with Poof.” Wanda glared at him, “What? It was just a suggestion.”   
“Snooki you know better,” Wanda replied softly Timmy was dozing to sleep in her arms. After another ruff interaction with his teacher and a meltdown. They had gotten Timmy under control. Letting the slow tick of time pass them by...luckily it was during his lunch period. “Look I know what you’re trying to say. But only when Timmy wants to. I’m not going to force him. We just have to adjust to it all.” Cosmo gave her the look and a smile crossed her face. “Don’t even think about it, mister. Look I promise we'll have a daughter one day...but first can we focus on Timmy?”   
“Okay,” Cosmo said grumbling. It had been something on their minds for almost a year now. But since Timmy’s parent's death, they had to delay everything...not that they knew how to have children. Poof was a special case and Timmy was adopted. “Well..have you tried to feed him?” Cosmo asked, “Maybe he’s just hungry. I mean with your atrocious cooking-”   
“Cosmo!” Wanda snapped back. Raising her wand she sent her husband whirring into the blue locker. He landed with a dud, and Timmy could only snicker “Feeling better?” Timmy nodded his head, “Good. Want us to wish you up something before you have to go back to class?”   
“No,” Timmy said. “Can I just not go to class instead?” He asked with hope.   
“Not going to happen, sport,” Wanda said. “You need to spend time with your friends. You can’t always be around us. You do need to socialize after all.” He grumbled at her response. With that, she picked up the pink hat and placed it on top of her toddler's head. “So what do you think about hanging out with Aj after school?” He never responded. It was another five or so minutes for them before the school bell rang for the end of lunch. Timmy muttered under his breath. With that, Wanda raised her wand and poofed Timmy back into his human form. He landed on the floor with a thud, “Timmy. You have to go to school. Either you can go with your brother or you go to Dimmesdale. Even if your teacher is a psychopath.”   
“I don’t wanna,” Wanda and Cosmo ignored him. And transformed back into his school supplies. And poofed him into the boy’s bathroom not too far from his classroom ‘A113’. Without a choice, he slipped out unnoticed by the larger crowd and made his way towards his classroom.   
Entering the room he smiled it was filling in with students and his teacher was nowhere to be seen. Sitting down at his usual spot near the front of the room it took until after the tardy bell for her to appear. “Hello Turner!” A metal blade larger than Wanda and Cosmo wands went straight into his desk.   
“Hello Ms. Doombringer,” he replied with a frown on his face. He hated this woman with a passion. Sure she wasn’t Crocker and she was cursed, but come on. Did she have to be so crazy? He was still terrified of the woman who wore her all-black gear with the skull on it. Her white hair falling to the side as she had forgotten the hairband she usually wears. Other kids in the class were terrified of her, “Do you have to destroy my desk? You know principal Waxeplax said bringing weapons to school was forbidden. You wouldn't want her to find out.” Timmy pointed out only to receive a venomous glare from the woman. “And besides what’s going to happen if a parent or school administrator sees you?”   
She thought a moment before removing the blade from his desk. “Well played. Well played,” her hatred of him. It was times like this he missed crazy Crocker he bad, but she was worse. “I know your secret Turner. One day you’ll slip up and reveal yourself. One day I’ll cure myself of this most blessed curse and you will pay. I know you're a fairy Turner!”   
“Ah huh,” Timmy said.   
“What’s with the rattle?” Timmy looked confused.   
“Psst Timmy your rattle,” Cosmo said. Timmy looked down at his desk and realized he was holding his magical rattle. He could only look up at her but slipped into the backpack.   
“Aren’t you too old to have a rattle?” She asked only for Timmy to pull out his homework. Cosmo was going to hold onto it, “Ah. Hand in your homework or else!” She screamed and her hands went into the air. No one was going to end up like Johnny the one time he was late. With that, she walked away to collect the homework before she forgot or someone walked in.   
“Why do I keep doing that?”   
“You’re a fairy sport,” Wanda said. “It’s natural for you to hold onto your rattle/wand. You just have to remember.” Timmy nodded his head with a smile and turned back towards his crazy teacher. Who had now taken her place in front of the classroom. If there was one thing she was better at it was teaching.


End file.
